Finally, a Family to Call My Own
by LittleTee
Summary: When one discovers they are expecting usually drama isn't to far behind. This is true for Hermione and Severus. As Hermione is told she is pregnant while sitting in on her annual evaluation that just happens to be on the day of her and Severus' wedding anniversary. Now Hermione tries to find a way to tell Severus and to come to terms with it herself. Hermione/Severus. AU. One-shot.


**Finally, a Family to Call My Own  
by Little Tee**

.

**Summary**: When one discovers they are expecting, usually drama isn't too far behind, and it isn't any different for Hermione and Severus. After being told she is pregnant while sitting in on her annual evaluation that just happens to be on the day of her and Severus' wedding anniversary, she now has to find a way to tell Severus and to come to terms with it herself. Hermione/Severus. Established relationship. AU. Fluff. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

"You're so beautiful," Severus whispered as he brushed a wayward strand of hair away from his wife's face and kissed her lips gently, not wanting to wake her up. "You are amazing just the way you are, Hermione."

She purred something in her sleep that he swore sounded like, "Just five more minutes," before pulling the emerald green covers over her head and turning over. He stifled a laugh and shook his head. Usually he would wake his wife at this time, so she could get ready for her job, but today he wasn't going to. He mentally contributed this to his revenge for her purposefully distracting him last night from grading papers, not because she looked so radiantly peaceful and beautiful sleeping in their bed, that he didn't have the heart to wake her.

In reality, it was a little bit of both.

He straightened and moved away from his wife, pausing at the door to look at her sleeping form once more. They had been married almost a year. No, he corrected, exactly a year that day. It was their first anniversary. Their surprise courtship and marriage after the war had shocked everyone. Including himself. He had not been particularly keen on the girl while she had been his student, but something had changed over the years.

It had started off innocently enough. She had been badgering him with unwanted apologies and attention, while he had tried to discourage her and ignore her.

He remembered how grateful he was that she hadn't been the one to save his life. He didn't want to be indebted to – as he saw her at the time – a know-it-all, Gryffindor chit. However, in hind-sight it might have been better if she had. Having a life debt to a Malfoy, even if the Malfoy in question was your godson, could be a frightening thought, indeed.

After his patience had been overrun by the girl's repeated expressed regret for leaving him on the floor of the boat house, he had yelled various insults at her. At the time he had though she would take the hint and leave him be, finally. But, no. She did something unexpected and surprising. She had grinned and hugged him; all the while muttering how relieved she was to have him back to his old self.

From there they had kept in touch – at first against his better judgement – by owl post as she went to Muggle University. Oxford, if he wasn't mistaken. By the time she was preparing for her final term of classes, Severus had found – to his utter dismay – that they had form a small friendship of sorts.

That friendship hadn't blossomed into something more till they had escorted each other to the Ministry's official fifth War Remembrance Ball.

That night had been truly magical. She had looked breathtaking in her navy blue ball grown, and he had looked dashing – according to Hermione – in his black formal dance robes. They had danced almost the entire night in each other's arms and he had been alarmed to discover that he was jealous of one Ronald Weasley, when the young Auror had cut in. That had been one long song as the two former lovers danced together before a silently brooding Severus.

However, he had been the one to take Hermione home in the end of the night, and she had invited him in for a nightcap or a bit of tea. He had accepted her offer for tea, although they never did get around to brewing it that night. No, there had been a thirst much more pressing and vital that they decided to satisfy that night. And, the following nights thereafter.

From there they slowly grow closer and more intimate, till Severus had asked her to marry him four months later: on her birthday. They were married on the following Spring Equinox, and vacationed in the Continent, for a fortnight, before returning to their shared flat in Hogsmeade.

The chime of their study's clock awoke him from his reminiscences and without another glance at his lover he left their flat on his way to Hogwarts. He had a full day of teaching ahead of him and he had to stop by Diagon Alley before returning home that evening to pick up his anniversary gift for his wife.

.

"***"

.

Hermione yawned and blinked as she slowly sat up in bed. "Severus, what time is it?" she called out, frowning when she didn't hear an immediate reply. She pulled her wand from under her pillow and muttered _tempus revelare_ before muttering an expletive aimed at her husband. She was late. Very late. He had purposefully not awoken her. The git.

"He said he would get me back, but really. Not waking me and turning off the alarm clock so I would show up late is uncalled for. Especially when today is when I meet the Minister for my evaluation as an employee. . ." she rumbled on to herself as she rushed to get dressed.

If she skipped washing her hair and if she combined charming her hair up while taking a shower she should be able to arrive on time for her appointment with Minister Shacklebolt. Barely.

". . . And on our Wedding Anniversary, too. Why if he has forgotten that this is our first anniversary I am going to hex him and his Victorian clad arse back to the nineteenth century. Without a wand to boot."

Thankfully, for Severus' sake, Hermione was able to show up at the Ministry with five minutes to spare.

Her evaluation went like one would expect for the former Head Girl and the Brightest Witch of Her Age. However, apparently she had neglected to read a certain memo that had been spent to her the week prior. Right after she had gone through her bi-annual heath examination and screening visit at St. Mungo's. A new measure that Shacklebolt had established to help ensure Ministry employees and contractors were right in body, and in mind.

"Mrs. Snape," Shacklebolt began before looking up from his notes and clearing his throat, "Hermione, I see here you are expecting, but you have yet to contact St. Mungo's to begin your weekly exams, or your supervisor on when you wish to start your maternity leave and ..."

Hermione blinked rapidly while she opened and closed her mouth. She was speechless. She was pregnant? She mustn't have heard right. She couldn't have heard right.

"Sorry Sir, but you must have been misinformed. I'm not pregnant." _I can't be pregnant_, she added silently.

"Oh?" Shacklebolt lifted an eyebrow before taking a sheet of paper, from the open file before him, and handing it to her. "Did you not get this?"

Hermione chewed her lip as she scanned the medical report before her. It had her correct blood type and other private medical information and it looked like the report she had received several days ago, except for the last paragraph. The paragraph where it stated that she was two to three weeks along in her first trimester. That the diagnostic charms had determined that she was carrying a healthy boy, free of any known congenital defects at that time.

_"How had she missed this?"_ she mentally screamed at herself. Hadn't she read it all the way through? She groaned when she remembered the impromptu visit from Harry, and how she had stopped reading the report after just verifying that she had passed the physical and wasn't harboring any terminal illnesses. She had then promptly filed it away.

She was pregnant.

Godric and Merlin help her. She was pregnant and she knew that Severus didn't want a child at this time. They had both agreed that they would wait a few years before trying to have children. That was why she had been on the potion. . . the contraceptive potion that Severus had been brewing for her.

_"Well,"_ she thought bemusedly to herself, _"at last I can say that Severus Snape, Potion Master extraordinaire, is not infallible after all when it comes to potions."_

.

"***"

.

"Potter!" Severus roared across the blazing fire to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He disliked calling the Potter spawn, but Hermione was two hours late. He had already checked with her assistant at the Ministry, a Bettye something or other, whom had informed him that she had never showed and had called out not only for the remainder of that day but for the next week as well. This had caused Severus to worry. Before he had just been frustrated that she had been kept at work, but Hermione calling out from work… That was not like his wife, at all.

From there he had been on the Floo for the last hour calling, trying to find his wife. He had first tried St. Mungo's, where the receptionist informed him that she wasn't there, but could he please remind Hermione to Floo them later to give them when she could come in to start her round of examinations. This had done nothing to relieve his high blood pressure and before he had a chance to inquire further he had been disconnected. When he called again and tried to inquire about _these examinations_ for his wife, he was informed that the reason behind them were confidential and could not be given over the Floo. Period.

After St. Mungo's he had Floo-ed all her friends and former classmates. He had saved calling Potter till last.

"Snape? What's wrong?" Harry asked hurrying into the room with Ron following closely behind him.

"Is my wife there?"

"Why? Did you two have another row?" Ron asked joining the conversation.

Harry glared at Ron before turning back to the fireplace. "No. Haven't seen her at all today." He frowned before adding, "Isn't today your anniversary? Do you think she is just caught up shopping?" Harry didn't get a reply for Snape quickly closed the connection.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron asked waving to the fireplace.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Ron."

.

"***"

.

Hermione sighed as she prepared herself for the evident inquisition that would befall her in a moment. She had lost all trace and track of time ever since leaving the Ministry that afternoon and had taken to walking mindlessly through downtown London. If it hadn't been for Severus' patronus finding her and issuing its worried petition for her to come home. She would probably still be walking the grounds of Hyde Park; lost in thought.

"Where have - What's wrong?" Severus asked swiftly crossing over to his wife. She was pale and absently worrying her bottom lip. A clear sign of distress.

Hermione jumped and offered a weak smile to her husband. "I -" she paused, looking into his worried dark eyes. "You remember last week when I had my check-up?"

"Yes."

"Well," she took a long breath, careful not to break their eye contact. "I apparently missed something on the – my findings. I'm... I-I'm..."

"What's wrong Hermione? Tell me," he begged, taking hold of her shoulders tenderly.

A single tear escaped Hermione's eyes and she shook her head. "I will. . . I just need a minute. . . It's just. . ." she trailed off closing her eyes and forcing herself to be composed. She had played out multiple scenarios on how this could play out in her head, and she was finding it hard to maintain her Gryffindor courage to tell him. She wasn't naive.

He had made it known very clearly what his stance was towards children when they were dating. Although, he had later told her that he would be fine with having a child with her once they had settled into their married lives. Two to three years' time they had later clarified. Not barely a year.

"Hermione."

She heard him, but didn't open her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to.

"Look at me. . . Hermione please." He released his gentle hold of her and took her face into his strong hands. "Look at me," he repeated his voice demanding, but his touch kind.

She slowly opened them and fought back the threatening tears.

"Whatever it is you're not alone. Do you hear me? I'm right here. We can get through this." he promised, caressing her check before lowering his hands back to his side.

Hermione let a sob escape her before burying her face into his shirtfront and holding onto him with all her strength.

"_Much like a child in need of encouragement and reassurance_," he absently thought. He stood there at a loss to what he should do for a moment before encircling his arms around her; embracing her. He whispered nonsensical words of endearment and promises. She relaxed into him and softly muttered two words into his shirt between broken sobs. He almost didn't catch what she had said. Almost.

He blinked. Took her by the arms and lightly pushed her away from his chest. She looked up into his eyes and offered a weak smile. He smirked before pulling her into a tight embrace once again. "Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean, is that all?" Hermione asked, breaking the embrace and wiping her eyes dry. "I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents."

Severus laughed and kissed his wife, his lover, tenderly, brushing his lips over hers for a brief moment before pulling back to look at her.

"I thought you were –" he paused, running his thumb along her cheek. "I thought you had either been diagnosed with a terminal illness, or had decided to leave me. Or, that someone – with grudges against you from school or the war – had hurt you. I have been crazy with worry these last few hours. As long as you are not leaving me I am perfectly fine with having a child… if you want to have one at this time."

"Oh, Severus. I'm not going anywhere; and, yes, I want this baby so much." Hermione breathed. She reached up and captured his lips with hers. She smiled. This had been one scenario she had not envisioned. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," Severus repeated before bending down and scooping her up into his arms. "Let us take this to our bed, Madam Snape."

Hermione laughed as she allowed her husband, and soon-to-be father of their child, to carry her into their bedroom. They would exchange gifts later, she was sure, but now all she wanted was spend time in the arms of her man.

_Fini_

.

**Author's Note: **Hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot glimpse into Hermione and Severus' life together. This story just came to me while listening to Bruno Mars, and I just had to write it.

Now to address the issue about how the healer was able to determine that Hermione was pregnant and/or know the gender of the baby when she was only three weeks in from conception. This is pretty early on in pregnancy but not as early as you may think. First off gender is determined when the sperm and ovum unite. This is thanks to whatever sex-chromosome the sperm is contributing: X or Y. The Y chromosome determines the male gender while the X, yep you guessed it, determines that the child shall be female. Next the blastocyst (i.e the fertilized ovum) attaches itself to the uterine wall within 8 days from fertilization, and during the second week implantation is complete. The third week for the embryo is full of rapid organ system generation and growth. The cardiovascular system is the first system to become functional during the this third week and by the end of the week there will be a working, beating heart. The nervous system also develops during this period. Meanwhile, Hormones and chemical markers are present in the body of the mother at this time that can indicate pregnancy.

Thus I imagined that Wizarding Medical Personal, i.e. Healers etc, could discover an abnormality in Hermione's labs while running the general diagnostic scan spell and would then perform another series of scans. One of which would indicate a separate heartbeat (i.e. the fetal heartbeat) from Hermione's. Another test, once the Healer verified the presence of a fetal heartbeat, would be to run a scan to determine the gender of the fetus. A basic one to see whether the unborn child had a Y chromosome or not.

I also imagined that the Healer could cast a diagnostic spell to determine if the correct number of chromosomes and if any markers of potential birth defects were present or not. It probably wouldn't be a foolproof method but it would undoubtedly, at least for me, be more reliable than some tests in the Muggle world that we currently use or have previously used.

.

**Edit:** Fixed several errors in grammar and spelling. Thank you _Sable Supernova_, _Rasiaa_, _Fire The Canon_ and _FancifulRivers _for highlighting all those mistakes.


End file.
